9-Volt and the Kidware Kids Comes to Town
Natalie’s outfit A red sleeveless fringe jacket over a sleeveless blue shirt, waist-high denim jeans printed with the American flag, and brown ankle-height high heel boots. hairstyle: very long brown hair with a small headband on her forehead note: Natalie might look like a hippie during the episode Transcript (At diamond city elementary) Natalie: (reading a newspaper) hmmm... 9-Volt: hey n-kins! Guess what, there’s a street performance in town natalie: wow, that will be fun (at the coach) emma: (reading a newspaper) Bella humps Milo, causing him to crash the ship jordan: And Guys, guess what, The ship then dives straight to a pillar, causing the screen to crack. (the other kids laugh) (at town, Natalie is in her hippie outfit) Natalie: So then The kiddos sing a song about "five big bums". Other kids: (laughing) (inside the hall) 9 volt: wow, look at all those children natalie: Yeah, they’re doing a can song, you go on stage 9 volt: i’m On it! natalie: attention everyone, as you can see, your doing the Can performance 9-Volt: Come warm your bones (With Libby And Elliot) Make yourself at home Darling, smile, we are right as rain (With Emma And Hannah) Oh, we all need love, that simple love (with Eva) and we are whole again In the still of the night by the desktop light We can dream, (with Zoe and Matthew) a dream that never ends (With rhys And jordan) Oh, we all need love, that sweet sweet love that makes us whole again Yes, I need you darling Come what may (Emma And Hannah: come what may) You're the strength that gets me through the day (Jordan: through the day) Meet me at the old café I'm on my way (on my way) 9-Volt and the Kidware kids: We're whole again (we're whole again) We're whole again (we're whole again) Yes, we are whole again (the Children cheer) natalie: that was good, but lets do it again, hit it 9-Volt: Come warm your bones (With Libby And Elliot) Make yourself at home Darling, smile, we are right as rain (With Emma And Hannah) Oh, we all need love, that simple love (with Eva) and we are whole again In the still of the night by the desktop light We can dream, (with Zoe and Matthew) a dream that never ends (With rhys And jordan) Oh, we all need love, that sweet sweet love that makes us whole again Yes, I need you darling Come what may (Emma And Hannah: come what may) You're the strength that gets me through the day (Jordan: through the day) Meet me at the old café I'm on my way (on my way) 9-Volt and the Kidware kids: We're whole again (we're whole again) We're whole again (we're whole again) Yes, we are whole again (the children cheer again) (the performance has began) Emma: Well kid, I started thinking you wouldn't show up. (Giggles as she pats 9 volt’s head) Jordan: Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm welcome to our royal prey... Kidware: 9-Volt! (the townspeople clap) 9 volt: um, thank you, n-kins, this country song is made for you, it’s called, love story (Clears throat as he taps the microphone) We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes, and the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello" Little did I know That you were tony, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said, "Stay away from cindy" And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, "Please don't go, " and I said Tony, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say "Yes" So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while 'Cause you were tony, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said, "Stay away from Cindy" But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Tony, take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say "Yes" Tony, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say "Yes" Oh, oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Tony save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring And said "Marry me cindy You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'" Oh, oh Oh, oh Because we were both young when I first saw youCategory:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes